


Escape from Castle Čachtice

by Red_inK



Series: Memories of SE.RA.PH [12]
Category: Fate/EXTELLA LINK - Fandom, Fate/EXTRA, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Halloween, No tags! Elizabeth demands only surprises!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-04 23:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_inK/pseuds/Red_inK
Summary: Hello my little piggies and squirrels! I've been waiting for you!Yes, yes it's me, your number one idol, super popular sensation, the Bloody Demoness herself- Elizabeth Bathory!This is your special invitation to my super exclusive Halloween party (psst– be sure to tell everyone!)Grab a partner and show me how loud you can scream! Summon up all your courage only to lose it all again as you dare to escape the frightening and bloody halls of Castle Čachtice!





	1. Chapter 1

Halloween. A freaky time of the year where civility is abandoned for horror; where devils dress as saints, saints dress as devils. Where the living parade as the dead, and ghouls and monsters alike come out to play.

The party to be at on SE.RA.PH for Halloween was at none other than Castle Čachtice –recently constructed by the Moon Cell, and even more recently reclaimed by the Blood Countess herself, Elizabeth Bathory.

'Now I think of it, I've never heard the Master scream.'

'Wanna see who can scare her first?'

'No. I'm not a child like you, Lancer.'

'100 QP to the winner?'

'... Prepare to lose.'

Cu Chulainn and Nameless were standing in a giant stone walled room, at the end of a nearly equal in size polished table. On the table was an overabundance of dishes, each one different in tastes, yet somehow all drenched in the same deathly red colour. As such, the spread was left untouched, much to Bathory's annoyance. Yet the idol remained hidden, leaving behind an air of quiet disturbance.

Cu Chulainn crossed his arms and laughed through the demented wolf mask he wore. 'I'm gonna scare her on my costume alone, you got no chance!'

'Like a dog is going to scare her' mocked Nameless.

'I'm a werewolf, idiot!' yelled Cu, 'what are you supposed to be anyway?'

Archer crossed his arms. Laid-back as usual, his skin was now tinged green; an effort was made to add fake scars and bloody stitches to "zombify" his face. He dryly replied.

'The distortion of a nameless soul removed from death, doomed to mindlessly kill for eternity.'

'So in other words, yourself?' came a snide voice from behind them. Tamamo no mae placed her hand on her hip and slyly smiled.

'Close.'

Tamamo's usual deep blue kimono had been replaced for the evening. She donned a school outfit, complete with black knee high socks and a grey sweater wrapped around her waist.

Archer raised his eyebrow. 'Aren't you a little–' he began before earning a look from Tamamo that screamed, "I will destroy you if you finish that sentence."

'– NOT old to be a school girl.'

Her tail swished back and forth as she happily mused. 'Isn't it natural for couples to coordinate their outfits on Halloween?'

Lancer laughed. 'Ah so the little missy is bringing out the old school uniform again?'

'I have no idea!' Tamamo replied cheerily, 'but I'm sure whatever it is I'll be perfectly suited to her. That's the kind of wife I am!'

'If anyone is going to be perfectly matching _my _Praetor, it is I who will take the glory!'

Inside the castle's dining room emerged Nero. Replacing her crimson gown she wore leather, gladiator-like loincloth. Instead of what would have been a mortifyingly bare chest she had a set of fake abs wrapped around her torso. Lancer, Caster and Archer just looked upon the red Saber and frowned.

'Hah!' Nero exclaimed, 'tis only natural for you to be rendered speechless. I don't even need to tell you who it is I have fashioned myself after.'

'Please do' all three muttered together.

'I highly doubt that my husband will be coming here dressed like you' Tamamo stated.

Before Nero could retort, Nameless spoke. 'Speaking of the Master, what's taking her so long? Elizabeth's been getting, well, _more _Elizabeth.'

'I HAVE NOT!'

A high pitched voice shrieked from a series of sound speakers scattered about the castle.

'Ahem, I mean, nothing strange going on here– continue your pointless peasantry socials!'

Nero chose to ignore the insult, but not before scowling towards the high pitched voice. 'She and Altera have engaged in a hunt for the greatest tributes confectionary can offer.'

Tamamo just shook her head. 'They've gone Trick or Treating' she explained. 'Having Nero around made the evening too easy– everyone just kept throwing candy at the Emperor as gifts the moment they saw her.'

'Oh so that's why there are so many lollies on the road!'

The group diverted their attention to the next Servant that entered the castle. Entering through the grand double doors was the Rider Servant Astolfo. He shoved a bunch of coloured sweets into his mouth. 'Free candy! And I didn't need to take it from strangers!' 

'Rider?' Lancer said and snickered. 'I get Halloween doesn't need a scary costume but uh...'

Astolfo looked down at his outfit. 'Huh? What's wrong with it?' From his neck to his knees, the middle of his body was completely blocked by an enormous orange pumpkin.

'Just be glad he could get through the front door.'

The knight Charlemagne stalked in behind Astolfo. Abandoning his fantastical blue and white attire he was dressed in all black; a long sleek black coat draped over his shoulders with a sharp upturned collar. Through the fake fangs that he wore he spoke. 'I lost count with how many times he lost balance and fell over on the way here.'

'My King!' whined the walking pumpkin. 'I thought we were going to come in at the same time!'

Charlie swished his cloak, lifting it up to hide his face in classic monster movie style. 'Come on, I'm a vampire; I NEED my entrance to be awesome! I was even waiting for a lighting strike to light up my entrance! But I got tired of waiting.'

He walked up to the group and beamed. 'Awesome costume, Aunty Rome! Or should I say, Heracles!'

'Umu!'

'What!' Caster, Archer and Lancer exclaimed.

Astolfo tottered up to the dining table and began reaching for something that resembled an unnaturally red chicken drumstick. Archer slapped Rider's hand away from the inedible abomination.

'Trust me, the only frightening thing tonight is that table spread' he said, earning a frustrated sigh from the nearby sound speakers.

'There's a real storm out there brewing' said Charlie. 'Where's the Master?'

'She and Altera should be here soon' Tamamo replied. She turned to Archer and Lancer. 'Which reminds me. What was this "bet" you were going on about?'

'To see who could scare the Master first' Lancer said. Tamamo and Nero glared at them both.

'It's not that bad' said Archer. 'NPCs are notoriously hard to jump scare; we just wanted to know what she's scared of.'

'Ooh that sounds fun, I want in!' Astolfo chirped. Charlie placed a glass on one side of Astolfo's pumpkin outfit and the Rider fell off balance, face planting the ground.

'That sounds really rude!' Charlie retorted. 'Scaring someone means they become emotional and vulnerable. As a knight I have to protect–'

'I'm in!' Tamamo and Nero blurted out. 'I'll take extra special care of her should she become _vulnerable_' Tamamo added slyly.

'You infernal vixen! I shall the one in charge of caring for Praetor!'

A lightning strike washed the castle room in a blinding white light. In the frame of the doorway, silhouetted in shadow stood a female figure, accompanied by a smaller female figure.

'Master!' Charlie yelled over the thunder clap. 'Aww she got the awesome entrance!'

Hakuno held the hand of what everyone assumed to be Altera; the tiny Saber was cloaked in a ghostly white sheet, holding a bucket brimming with coloured sweets. Her red eyes peered through her sheet's cut out eye holes.

'Hey guys. Sorry we're late' Hakuno said. As they both walked closer everyone sidled up to get a better look at the Master's costume. She wasn't wearing a school uniform, much to Tamamo's disappointment. Neither was she wearing anything remotely resembling classical Greek. Instead she wore a _onesie_; a brown squirrel outfit from head to toe. Made from fleece, it was complete with a hood, squirrely ears, and a fluffy tail attached.

Everyone fell silent. Hakuno blankly stared at them and spoke. 'Elizabeth sent me this costume with her invitation.'

'I was wrong Astolfo– there's a less scary costume tonight' Lancer said.

'Ah my Husband looks adorable in anything!' Tamamo swooned while Nero nodded approvingly.

'Umu! I declare this to be your new Formalwear!'

'... Well it is comfortable...' Hakuno mumbled. She looked around the open room, 'so this is Castle Čachtice.'

What would have usually been made of gothic stone and cold walls reminiscent of an old horror movie had been revamped for the occasion. Bright orange pumpkins hung around the room, glowing like candles. Fake (or real?) cobwebs dangled from the ceiling and neon plastic skeletons were nailed to the walls. Not exactly the terrifying experience Hakuno was expecting.

She glanced to the truly horrific part of the castle; the red filled food provided for Elizabeth's guests. Which begged the question.

Where's our Host?' asked Hakuno, opting for a chocolate bar she'd earned earlier that evening.

'No doubt waiting for you' replied Nameless. 'Pretty sure she's frustrated by how long you were taking.'

'I AM NOT! I mean uh... no she's not. The lovely and super popular idol is too busy for such peasant little squirrels, and is TOTALLY not me!'

Everyone casually replied. 'Uh huh.'

Hakuno turned back to Archer. 'We would have been here faster but it's really cool out there! It's the only time of the year Darius' undead army can go about and not frighten anyone.'

'Hey little sister!' Charlie said as he knelt down in front of Altera. 'Get a good haul this Halloween?'

She flipped up her sheet and grinned. 'Everyone just gives you candy!' She picked up a lollipop and handed it to Charlie, who accepted it with a big grin and put on his best vampiric accent.

'I shall take this in lieu of your blood!'

'This is the best night ever!' Altera chirped, and everyone chuckled.

'Oh, the night is just beginning.'

The sound speakers came to life. This time with careful practice, Elizabeth lay on a well rehearsed foreboding air. Lightning flashed again and the lights cut out, the castle falling into darkness.

'Welcome, my beloved fans. To the reopening of Castle Čachtice! I, the popular singing sensation Elizabeth Bathory, am your beloved host this night!'

'Ellie?' Hakuno started, pulling up the hood of her squirrel outfit. 'What's going on?'

'Ooh the little squirrel is talking to me! She wants to see me! What should I do–?'

Hakuno sighed; she imagined the dragon girl behind a microphone, cupping her face in her hands and swishing from side to side. She'd seen it far too many times.

'No, this is my party! I'm the leading role! I have a reputation to uphold! The paparazzi need their cover story! But a scandal between an idol and her livestock is, oh–!'

While Elizabeth continued swooning, Charlie turned to Hakuno. 'Master? Did you want to talk to her?'

Hakuno shook her head. 'You saw what that did. You just got to let her go through the motions.'

'Does anyone want some candy?' Altera offered. In an instant, everyone forgot about Elizabeth's mini-meltdown, all grouping around the tiny ghost as she handed out different sweets.

'Perhaps I can... Hey... WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?! THIS IS MY STAGE!'

Elizabeth's voice shrieked, rippling vibrations around the dining room.

'Ahem... Please enjoy all that's to be had tonight, for you will never leave this castle. Not until you find... the key.'

Blinding white lightning flashed through the room once again, leaving no shadow. Wind lashed at the front doors, making them crash together and close with tremendous force.

'Wait, are we supposed to be trapped?!' Astolfo yelled. Everyone sprinted to the now locked doors.

'Elizabeth you fiend!' Nero yelled. 'Heracles demands you set us free at once!'

'HAHAHAHA!'

Lancer took out his spear. 'We could just bust through– it's not that hard.' The sound speaker gasped.

'Wha– What?! That's against the rules!'

Archer placed a hand over the lock. 'Or I could just project another key. Trace On!' A perfect replica of the key materialised into his hand.

'No, no no no!... Ggh!'

Elizabeth's words choked in her throat, like she was about to cry. It was unfair; no matter how evil Elizabeth was, Hakuno never could fight against her whenever she began to cry. Hakuno's stomach learned that the hard way back on the far side of the moon.

'Guys' Hakuno said and sighed. 'Whatever's going on here, it's clear Ellie has put a lot of work into it. Don't be jerks.'

'Umu, it is as my squirrely Praetor says! Continue to entertain us Bathory!' Nero stated. A small shriek of delight emanated from the speakers. The host continued her monologue.

'Yes! Welcome to tonight's Halloween special:

_Kimodameshi_– Elizabeth's great Test of Courage!'


	2. Chapter 2

'In the 16th century Elizabeth was born into the House of Bathory. A pure blood Noblewoman, her family had influence over most of Eastern Europe. However such highborn and luxuriant privileges were often paired with disgustingly cruel and insane perceptions of reality.'

The Servants and their Master navigated their way down a cold and dark corridor. Faint candles provided a dim glow to the dusty picture frames that clung onto the bleak stone walls. Nameless walked alongside Hakuno and Altera, trying his best to set a spooky mood.

'Elizabeth was already accustomed to murdering humans when she first bathed in the blood of her own maidservant. Young women began to disappear from villages, and when they fled from her dominion in fear, she turned to bathe in the blood of young noblewomen.' 

Altera shuddered and gripped tighter to Hakuno's hand.

'Some say you can still hear the blood curdling screams of those tortured souls, draining the blood of any young girls they find.' Cu Chulainn murmured behind Hakuno.

'So you're saying it's a _haunted house_?' Charlie asked, and his eyes gleamed. Altera buried her face into Hakuno's side.

'But if they're ghosts, then they're non-corporeal– they don't need blood' Hakuno said blankly.

Lancer looked for a way to respond to her logic, and found nothing. Nameless snickered at Lancer who scowled back at him; so far their attempts to scare their Master had been a bust. But he wasn't about to let Archer get the glory.

Nero paraded in front of the group, leading the way. She took a step forward and out leaped a skeleton from the dark. The poor attempt for a scare had been hoisted onto a lever. It rattled aimlessly in front of Nero, who raised one eyebrow and sighed.

'I wish it was a haunted house' said Nero. 'I hope the Dragon girl has more in store for this Test of Courage. It's below average at best.'

'... What's a Test of Courage?' Altera asked.

'In Japan it's called _Kimodameshi'_ Tamamo explained. 'Groups of humans would explore places that are considered haunted and frightening to prove their courage.' Tamamo pushed Archer away from Hakuno's side and took her arm. 'Where the girls go "AHH!" and their husbands jump in to save them!'

'So it IS a haunted house!' Astolfo said gleefully. He gave Charlie an enthusiastic high five.

Something clanked in the shadows behind them. Everyone whipped their heads around to the noise. It echoed along the stone floors; something small, perhaps a fallen candle or a pebble. It continued to bounce noisily in the dark. Then... silence.

Hakuno's voice broke the quiet. 'I'm not sure how I feel about Castle Čachtice being here. I wonder why the Moon Cell reconstructed it on SE.RA.PH.' 

Nero continued forward. 'It is not that unusual. Many of the regions we have here are constructed from history. What matters is that they are iconic. The City of Lost Destiny is an excellent example, no matter how bloody a history it has endured.'

'The Emperor has a point there' Archer muttered.

'So we walk through a haunted castle, find the key to the front door and escape?' Charlie asked excitedly. His eyes sparkled with enthusiasm; they could have passed for torches.

'And we get a fright as well?!' the pumpkin shaped Astolfo chirped just as enthused as his king. 'Cool! So where's this key?'

'I'd wager it's in... The Basement' Lancer spookily whispered. 'In the prison where the Dragoness died. Where the last words she now utters for eternity is "... _why?_" 

Both Astolfo's and Charlie's mouths gaped widely in astonishment while Archer rolled his eyes. Tamamo dramatically hugged her Husband and squealed. Before Altera could react, Hakuno spoke again.

'I doubt it. Ellie hates her old prison– she wouldn't take a step in there.'

'Geez Master – put a cork in the logic would ya?!'

'I'm just saying it's likely to be as far from that place as possible. Probably the Tower.'

This time Archer spoke up. 'You mean... the Torture Room?' Astolfo, Charlie and Altera gasped.

'You mean the torture devices that Bathory used to peel, dismember and drain her youthful female victims and their beauty?!' Tamamo squashed Hakuno against her chest. 'Don't let them take _just me_ away from you!'

Nero huffed and turned back to Caster. 'Keep that up and I'll ensure it's _just you_ they take!'

'Who's "they"!? Altera yelped.

A wind rushed from behind them, breathing a gale of frost along the corridor. Rattling the picture frames, snuffing out the flickering candles behind them. It billowed past them, pushing Astolfo off balance. Charlie quickly grabbed onto Rider's pumpkin costume as he teetered forward.

The wind continued racing forward in front of them. It forced open a door, shoving it clean off its hinges.

'Ok I'll admit it– that was pretty good' Lancer said.

'Awesome! Let's go through!' Charlie exclaimed.

'Umu! Follow my lead!'

'Everyone likes being scared' Altera mumbled. She gripped tighter onto Hakuno. 'Mother, what happens if we bump into someone scary?'

'What we always do.'

'Huh?' Altera looked up to Hakuno. In the muted light she could make out her smile.

'Come on; remember what I told you about being scared? What is it that we do?'

Altera's eyes suddenly lit up, leaving everyone confused. Underneath her ghostly costume she nodded, and Hakuno could tell that she smiled too. Altera let go of Hakuno's hand and ran to join Nero at the front of the group.

'Aha! A crossroad!' Nero stated. There were two corridors; one was more shadowed, appearing to lead downstairs. The other corridor continued upwards.

'I leave this decision to you Praetor' Nero said to Hakuno. 'Which path shall we take?'

Before Hakuno could reply, Charlie spoke up. 'I suggest we split into two groups!'

'Charlie no! Splitting up is a terrible idea!'

'Come on Master, I'm trying to tempt fate here!'

'Ah, can I get some help here?' Everyone turned around. The doorway they had just walked through was proving to be a challenge for Astolfo; his round pumpkin outfit had jammed into the doorframe.

'Hold on!' Charlie and Hakuno ran towards him and began to pull at his costume.

'I doubt this is how Elizabeth was hoping the night would go' Archer sighed. Suddenly he froze.

'... Do you hear that?'

Everyone fell silent. Then they heard it– a deep grunt that echoed their way. The shuffling of dragging feet, moving towards them. Whatever it was they couldn't see– it was behind what Astolfo's pumpkin outfit was blocking.

'Hurry up! Get me out of here!' Astolfo yelled.

'We're trying!' The two grappled and struggled to pull Astolfo through. Every other Servant pulled out their weapons, bracing for an attack. The groans grew louder and louder, it was almost there!

'Pull!' With one last tug, Charlie and Hakuno heaved Astolfo out of the door frame falling flat on their backs. Archer, Lancer, Caster and Saber lunged forward towards the threatening noise.

What they skewered was something that resembled a zombie. Made from linen and stuffing it was running on an elaborate track that stretched across the ceiling.

'Oh come on!' Lancer griped. He noticed the sound speaker attached to the dummy's stomach and pierced it with his lance. 'That's so lame!'

'That's it?' Charlie said. 'I was kinda hoping for something more– ghost!'

Everyone whipped back around; in front of the two staircases, a body was floating. A faceless figure, it was hard to make out a proper shape. It was human-like, but the legs were spindly and robotic. Appearing to them almost invisible, it shifted between reality and thin air. 

Raising a single janky arm, it pointed towards the group.The ghost let out a raspy scream that warped the air and chilled their very blood.

Responding to its shriek, the ground beneath them trembled. It rapidly evolved into a quake. Within the flash of a lighting strike the ground split, also splitting the group in two.

'Ah! What the hell's going on?!'

On both sides the stone ground rippled and twisted into two sets of stairs. One set of stairs led to the basement. Collapsing into a slide, it flung Hakuno, Nameless, Charlie and Cu Chulainn all the way down into the dark. The second set of stairs pushed Tamamo, Nero, Altera and Astolfo up with a roar, towards the tower.

'Praetor!'

'Husband!'

Those were the last words Hakuno heard as their group was forcibly split in two, within the haunted walls of Castle Čachtice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next part is coming tomorrow!


	3. Chapter 3

They all knew the stories of Castle Čachtice– of the horror that befell Bathory's unfortunate victims. But for it to be genuinely haunted was another surprise entirely.

Nero, Tamamo, Altera and Astolfo were piled on top of each other. After the incident with the stairs, they'd lost their footing, tumbling over each other. Finally the staircase stopped rumbling, throwing them out onto an open space. They were close to the Tower, where the rumoured torture chamber was said to be.

'Praetor!'

'Husband! Okay I am genuinely scared now!'

'At least your pumpkin costume broke our fall' Altera said. 'Thanks Astolfo!'

'Happy to be of use!'

'The only time that thing's been useful tonight' Tamamo muttered under her breath. 'Ah why is it so dark and damp up here?' Despite now being placed up higher there were no windows; shadows nipped at the edges of their feet.

'No matter. We need to get back to the others– we need to find my Husband!'

'Agreed! We need to find _my Praetor_' said Nero. 'Before Archer and Lancer succeed in their attempts at scaring her.'

'What was that? Scare her?' asked Altera.

'Oh yeah I totally forgot!' Astolfo chimed.

'Perhaps there is a map we can acquire.' Nero grabbed a nearby torch and they began to search the room for clues.

Tamamo came across a map in the form of a scroll. 'This looks like a good start' she said with a smug grin.

'How dare you find a clue before me!' shouted Nero. The arguing continued back and forth; in between Altera tried her best to read the map.

'Is this map drawn in... crayon?' said Altera. 'It even says "super secret map" on the front–that can't be right!'

'Subtlety was never one of Elizabeth's talents. That insolent maid must have drawn it for this little game of hers' said Tamamo. 'Which means we're heading in the right direction.'

Altera squinted. 'If only we had more light, I could better see what I'm reading.' In response, a lone light danced on the map. 'That's better!' Altera said, facing the one who held up the light.

No one was there. Only a single candle hovered in place. Altera shivered– this was another of Bathory's tricks... right?

'Uhhh... thank... you?'

'Ah! Another ghost!' Nero shouted, who suddenly noticed the floating candle. She dropped her torch and whipped out a sword that matched her Herculean costume. She swung the giant club-like blade down, smashing the last light source in the room.

The room was swallowed by pitch blackness.

'And overreacting did exactly what to help our situation?' said Tamamo annoyingly.

'It helped _me_ to slay the ghost!'

'You can't slay a ghost– they're already dead!'

From the dark, small wisps of fire rose from Tamamo's hand. Dancing their way through the black they found their way around the room. The warm glow in the room lifted Altera's spirits; but she couldn't help but feel they were still being watched.

'... I think the key is nearby' Altera said shakily.

'Well done! I'll permit you to hold my hand if you're scared' Nero stated.

Tamamo placed her hand on her hips. 'Let's just get this key, and lead everyone out. The important thing now is to stick together. Where's Rider?'

There was no giant pumpkin in sight. From the time between the blackout and after, Astolfo had disappeared.

* * *

'Ouch.'

Hakuno opened her eyes and found herself flat on her back. Cu Chulainn, Nameless and Charlemagne were all on their feet, reaching for torches to light their way.

'Here, Master– take my hand' Charlie offered, stretching his hand out to her. Hakuno took hold of it, and he pulled her up on her feet.

'Thanks.'

'That must mean the others got pushed up to the Tower' said Lancer. He placed his hands behind his head and shrugged. 'Hell of a trick I gotta say.'

'Was that meant to even happen?' asked Charlie.

'I don't even think Elizabeth intended that' said Hakuno. 'Look, there's nothing of Ellie's even down this way.'

Archer walked out in front. 'There's no harm in checking it out anyway. If we were pushed into two different directions then there must be something important here. If there's nothing, then we'll go to the Tower.'

'To the Torture Room' Lancer added.

Hakuno raised an eyebrow at Lancer. 'You're really getting into this whole scare thing aren't you?'

'Come on; a dark basement, a haunted prison cell– is none of this scaring you?' Lancer tried again. Hakuno took a deep breath and said nothing.

They continued to walk through the dark, where the air turned to ice on their breaths. Charlie looked concerned.

'This Torture Room' he said, 'did Elizabeth really have something like that?'

They continued to walk and Hakuno spoke. 'I don't know. The torture devices are manifestations of her life and story. She's actually tried to lure me into the _Iron Maiden_ once. Come to think of it she also drained the life out of many NPCs on the Far Side, been corrupted a bunch of times...'

Hakuno stopped. 'Let's stop thinking about that.'

Archer smirked. 'Starting to feel a little shaken are you?' She glared back at him.

'I never said I wasn't scared. Why is it such a big deal to you two?'

Archer and Lancer stopped. '... No reason.'

'Don't worry Master, I won't let anything get you' said Charlie, and he grinned.

They made it to an open clearing. The walls were lined with bookcases, all dressed in a thick coating of dust. Hakuno began poking around one of the bookcases and soon noticed that one of the books was clean. Unlike the rest of the books it was dust free.

'It kinda feels disrespectful, going to where Elizabeth died, don't you think?' asked Charlie.

'It's only a replica of her castle on Earth' Archer stated, 'but I guess you have a point.'

Lancer laughed. 'You don't actually believe that a ghost is gonna pounce out at you or something?'

'Your teacher is the guardian of the underworld, and you don't believe in ghosts?' said Archer.

Hakuno tugged the clean book from its place on the shelf and it pulled at an invisible string. A nearby wall cracked open, revealing a secret entrance.

'Ok, this is getting fun' she muttered.

'Ghosts are pointless– there's no point in fighting something you've already killed!' Lancer exclaimed.

A loud crash boomed from behind them, making them all jump to attention. They spun around with their weapons ready.

There was nothing there.

Not even Hakuno.

'Master? I swear she was right here!' Charlie exclaimed. Archer, Lancer and Saber were left staring at the spot where their Master used to be.

'Ah hell' Archer said. 'Nero and Tamamo are gonna kill us.'

* * *

The secret bookcase entrance slammed shut the moment Hakuno entered through it. She pushed back against the wall, but to no avail. She was stuck.

'Oops' she uttered. She turned around to the narrow corridor she now found herself in. 'Secret doors, secret tunnels... might as well see where this leads.'

The tunnel was a narrow fit that wound its way behind the castle walls. Hakuno wondered if the place was once a servant tunnel, or if it led to some top secret hideaway. Her thought was cut off when she heard something. A low groan, like the creaking of an old ship in a storm, shuddered through the tunnel.

She stopped.

'Hello?' she spoke softly. She edged closer and closer to the corner, and slowly crept around it.

The corridor opened up wider to a crossroad. The tunnel that went to the right had strange voices coming from it. But that wasn't what concerned her.

In front of her, on the floor was a fake pumpkin. The exact costume Astolfo had been wearing. And it was empty.

Hakuno edged closer to the empty costume. She heard small groans coming from within.

Hakuno lifted up the seemingly empty pumpkin costume to reveal...

Astolfo's head!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It really was a dark and stormy night when I wrote this, and I swear on my first edition Flareon that lighting struck the moment I finished writing the last sentence!
> 
> Next part coming tomorrow!


	4. Chapter 4

Seeing the lone Rider's head, let alone anyone's head would terrify all; if it weren't for the fact that Astolfo's eyes were still blinking, and his face shaded with a tinge of embarrassment. The head of Astolfo spoke.

'Oh uh, RAWR– I guess.'

Hakuno cocked her own head to the side to meet his eyes. 'Astolfo? What's with... your head?'

'Everyone's trying to see who can scare you first.'

'What! Why?! Even Tamamo?'

'Sure.'

'Why? No– that still doesn't explain why you're just a head!'

'So I was up in the Tower with the others when I found this really cool secret tunnel.' Astolfo tried to cross his arms, and then realised he couldn't. 'Then I heard you coming the other way so I thought I'd try to scare you if I looked like a severed head!'

Hakuno's once rapidly thumping heart slowed as her face shifted to blank and unamused.

'_The Trap of Argalia_– blink twice for yes.'

Astolfo blinked twice. 'Yeah I used it to shift my body into spirit form. But now I can't even scratch my own nose, speaking of which– do you mind?'

'I don't think that's how that Noble Phantasm is supposed to work.' Hakuno sighed. 'Why is everyone trying to scare me?' She knelt down and scratched the tip of his nose.

'Ah! Thank you! Because it's Halloween! That and everyone wanted to know what your scream was like.'

Hakuno sighed again. That explained why Archer and Lancer were behaving like that all evening. But Elizabeth's behaviour was downright baffling. They had spent all evening trekking around her castle for some test of courage. They'd dealt with pathetic dummies made of cloth; and on the other end had to survive a damn castle splitting in two! If they weren't getting bored to death they were genuinely being targeted for death! 

And all this time Elizabeth hadn't shown herself– what on SE.RA.PH was going on?!

Hakuno noticed one of the tunnels was noisier than the others– static white light occasionally flared against the walls.

Hakuno picked up Astolfo's head. 'I think it's time for some answers.'

The head of Astolfo grinned. 'Don't get _ahead _of yourself- OW! Why'd you flick my nose!?'

* * *

'Alright, spirits of the damned– show yourselves!'

Nero stood at the front of the doorway, brandishing her Hercules costume sword. According to the crude crayon scrawling that passed for a map, the key to the front door, and therefore marking the end of the sub-par Test of Courage, laid somewhere in the room they found themselves in.

'Well at least I can see the night sky now. Night being the operative word, it's still so dark!' Tamamo snapped. She released a few more balls of fire into the dark. 'Whatever, let's just get the key and go. I'm bored.'

They walked further into the black; every now and then lightning would streak across the sky with a bluish tinge. Its neon-like light passed through slits built into the outer castle walls, occasionally lighting up tables and chairs in the room they found themselves in.

'Altera, you may wait at the door if you are afraid' Nero said. Altera shook her head.

'I'm coming in, and I'm going to keep going.' She balled up her fists and walked ahead.

'There's no need to pretend you're unafraid; it's perfectly normal' Nero reassured.

'So does that mean you yourself are scared, little Emperor?' Tamamo asked playfully.

'Of course not! I'm the greatest Emperor to exist on Earth and SE.RA.PH! I don't get scared!'

Altera spoke up. 'I am scared. But I'll keep going– because that's what you do when you're scared.' The room slowly lit up as they made their way to its centre. 'That's what Mother said.'

Both Nero and Tamamo smiled, the light warmly radiating the room around them. Both Caster and Saber met each other's eyes and understood.

'I suddenly don't feel like competing in this little "bet" anymore' Nero said.

'It wasn't worth the payoff anyway' Tamamo agreed.

Altera smiled. 'This is it– this is where the key should be–OW!' In the dark she tripped over something.

'What's this?' Altera reached out for the object she stumbled over, and found it to be an iron chain.

A massive lightning strike finally flooded the room in total white; it highlighted all sorts of devices standing around the place. They weren't tables or chairs; they were iron spikes, posts and blocks. In the corner stood the _Iron Maiden_– a sarcophagus like container with spikes indented on its inside.

'Oh' Both Nero and Tamamo said– the room was as bright as day now.

It seemed they were in the Tower–Elizabeth's Torture Chamber.

* * *

Hakuno's footsteps slapped against the cold stone floor. They echoed down the corridor she (holding Astolfo) was walking.

A small momentary shriek of surprise that could only belong to Elizabeth responded to Hakuno's footsteps. The rapid clicking of her boots was followed by the small creaking of a closing door. Hakuno sighed; she assumed Elizabeth went to run and hide.

They followed the noises and found themselves in a little studio. At Elizabeth's desk were a bunch of buttons that controlled videos, traps and the many sound speakers dotted about. Before Hakuno could get a closer look, Elizabeth jumped out of hiding.

'RAWR LITTLE SQUIRR– AHH!! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING A HEAD?!!'

'Hello.'

Elizabeth had really dressed for the occasion. Her usual black and pink leather dress had been replaced by a sensational purple and orange number. A short dress, it kicked out around her in thick ruffles. A gigantic purple witch's hat nestled atop her head, but her draconic horns still pierced through.

'Astolfo had an accident– long story' Hakuno said. 'What's going on?'

Elizabeth straightened her hat. 'This is my world famous Halloween party. Yes! Every famous idol has to host successful parties for the who's who of entertainment!'

'Uh huh.'

'My Test of Courage would be famous! Full of dramatic tension, jump scares and scandals– I can see the paparazzi now, pestering me with all their dirty questions like, how's my love life with a little squirrel, or who made my Halloween outfit, or how much my _new_ mansion is worth!'

Hakuno sighed; they were doing this again.

'Wait–' Hakuno started. 'Your new mansion...'

'Well, my new/old mansion. Once my castle popped up out of nowhere I just had to move back in! So what do you think so far of my Kimodameshi?' Elizabeth clapped her hands in anticipation.

Hakuno took a moment to think.

Well, honestly...

'It started off slow I guess. The spooky noises and the wind slamming doors were a nice touch. The weird screaming ghost was cool too. How'd you get the stairs to do that?'

'Huh? What are you talking about?' Elizabeth tapped her foot annoyingly. 'I'm talking about the zombie and skeleton dolls! I made them myself!'

Hakuno and Astolfo looked at each other.

'You made those dumb looking dummies?!' Astolfo piped up.

'They're not dumb– you're dumb!'

Hakuno felt like they were missing the point. 'You didn't operate the stairs?' she said.

'No, what happened?'

'Or the crazy ghost?'

'...'

'... If you didn't then...' Silence fell among the group as the answer hit them. Astolfo's head summed it up best in four words.

'So it IS haunted!'

* * *

'Master! Can you hear me?!' Charlie belted out; he rushed around, knocking over bookcases, jumping on every tile to hopefully trigger some unknown trap door. But nothing worked.

'Why does this always happen to her?' Archer muttered, kneading his forehead in frustration.

'She'll be okay' Charlie said. 'It's not as though Elizabeth was intending to harm anyone... Right?'

Archer turned to Charlie. 'You're talking about an anti-hero. Her moral compass is virtually nonexistent. From her imprisonment to her death, she never believed she did anything wrong. Is the Master in trouble? Possibly.'

'Damn it! I didn't get to try out my prank on her' said Lancer. 'I mean– maybe she went ahead to the Prison.'

'Alright, let's find her quick!' said Charlie. The three sprinted down the last flight of stairs. The air grew cold and stale; a feeling of isolation, rotting away in the heart of the forgotten monster lingered in the atmosphere.

They reached the basement; the room without any entrance or exit was directly in front of them.

'So this is the Prison; where Elizabeth spent the rest of her days' muttered Archer.

There was now a thin gap in the wall, a slit that allowed entrance to the inside. With no windows the cell was pitch black; a remote void of loneliness and desolation.

Charlie wrinkled his nose. 'What's that smell? Rotten food?'

Nameless closed his eyes and nodded in agreement. 'The Master was right– there's no way Elizabeth would come back here.' He turned around. 'Let's go– the Master isn't here.'

Cu Chulainn moved up to the prison and pushed his ear up to the wall.

'Can you hear that?' Lancer muttered. Everyone fell silent, when all of a sudden–

_'...H...y..._

_Wh...y_

'_..Why...?'_

'Wait, what?' Archer spoke, stunned.

Charlie gasped. 'That story about Elizabeth's ghost– it IS true!'

Lancer turned his back against the wall and faced Charlie. 'No it's not I made it–'

Suddenly Lancer was pulled back by an invisible force. Like a grip hook, it clamped onto the shirt of Lancer's costume and pulled him towards the gap before Bathory's prison.

'What the hell?!' Archer yelled.

'Ah! Hold on!' Charlie and Archer leaped towards Lancer, pulling him back towards them. But the invisible force fought back harder.

The invisible force revealed itself as the ghost from earlier– and there were four more just like it violently forcing Lancer into the shadows.

Archer drew his bow and viciously fired arrows towards their aggressors; the arrows ran straight through them like smoke, ghostly phasing through every attack.

The ghosts wrapped themselves around Lancer and he slipped away from Charlie and Archer. He was pulled through the gap leading to Bathory's prison.

Suddenly he thrust out his crimson spear, jarring it in between the gap and holding on for dear life.

'This is ridiculous! I won't go out like this– Aah!'

The wall crumbled, loosening Lancer's red spear. With a final yell, Lancer vanished into the dark. Charlie shouted in horror.

' No! Lancer Gashin–'

'NO!' Archer yelled, 'DON'T YOU DARE!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're not human!
> 
> The finale comes up tomorrow


	5. Chapter 5

'D-don't be a dummy– there's no such thing as ghosts!' Elizabeth quavered.

Astolfo laughed. 'Well you got 'em– a whole buttload of 'em!'

'You're just a big dummy head! What do you know?!'

'Hey, I know lots of things– I just have trouble remembering is all.'

Hakuno was having a somewhat revelatory experience that night; it just so happened that the ghosts weren't the only thing on her mind right now. In the midst of Astolfo exacerbating Elizabeth's recent tantrum, both happened to catch a glimpse of Hakuno's dumbfounded face and stopped.

'Little squirrel? Your face is more boring than usual.'

'Sorry. It only just occurred to me how similar you two sound.'

Elizabeth stamped her foot on the ground. 'Then you need your ears cleaned with a good hot poker! Look there are NO ghosts!' Elizabeth marched over to her desk.

'If your tiny minds need proof then you can look for yourself.' She pointed towards a screen that had the images of every camera she had placed around the castle.

Hakuno looked closer 'You don't have any in the basement– that's where I was with the guys.'

'You're not supposed to be there! Why can't you just follow the rules?!'

'We didn't have a choice!'

Astolfo's voice broke through the argument. 'Hey look, it's Altera and the girls!' he motioned as best as he could towards one of the screens. To Hakuno's relief she saw Altera, Tamamo and Nero exploring the objects of the room they were. Although Hakuno wasn't too pleased with the objects they were investigating.

Elizabeth crossed her arms in triumph. 'See, the little titan monster gets it. Any second now she'll find the key in a jar with a fake head!'

'Wait what was that? Something moved behind her.' Hakuno pointed to the screen; sure enough, a shadow flickered behind Altera as she walked forward. Tamamo and Nero were close by; and by the looks of it they were bickering. So nothing new there.

'Wait! There– behind Tamamo!'

A series of iron chains began to slowly rise behind Tamamo, snaking their way up out of her sight. Nero had her sights on the _Iron Maiden _structure, looking at the spikes that pointed out like sharp teeth on the inside of the sarcophagus like container.

As Hakuno, Elizabeth and Astolfo continued watching the screen they saw Nero turn around. She pointed at Tamamo and drew out her sword.

'Tamamo– NERO!' Hakuno shouted. _Iron Maiden _began to shake; before Nero could attack the chains circling Tamamo, the infamous torture device flew towards Saber.

'I take it that wasn't in the crayon script' said Astolfo. A series of incoherent sputters and stammers spewed from Elizabeth.

'ALTERA WATCH OUT!' Hakuno yelled at the screen.

'Screaming like a banshee isn't going to help!' Elizabeth yelled in panic. 'They can't hear you!'

Astolfo scoffed. 'Hey it works for you!'

* * *

'Where's that key?' Altera muttered. Clutching her bucket of Trick or Treat sweets she knelt down to see if the key fell down somewhere. She saw the wet broken shards of what appeared to have once been a jar with some sort of fluid.

'Caster! Behind you!' Nero yelled. Tamamo turned around. She unleashed a fire spell, but too late; a series of chains wrapped themselves around her.

'Emperor, look out!' Tamamo shrieked. Nero stopped running towards Caster and spun around to see the spiked filled coffin known as the _Iron Maiden _lunge at her.

'Ah geez, I've seen enough anime to know where this is heading' Tamamo griped, struggling against the chains that bound her. 'Altera, you have to run and get the others!'

'Wha- but!' Altera started.

Nero was batting off the murderous torture device that continuously jumped at her. Its doors gnashed at her like a set of teeth trying to trap her inside its walls and chomp her down. Nero swiped at it, and sent the open coffin spinning across the room.

'Altera you must go!' Nero ordered.

The _Iron Maiden _immediately returned with a vengeance; it lunged towards Nero, and swallowed her whole.

'Nero! No!'Altera screamed. The _Iron Maiden _closed shut on Nero, its iron spikes threatening to impale her.

'No I will not be defeated by this rust tarnished spectre!' Nero yelled. She jammed her Hercules sword sideways, and stopped it from slamming shut on her.

A dark figure dragged its way from the shadows. A hulking humanoid monster in grey and green; it shuffled over to Altera moaning and groaning.

Altera froze to the spot. She couldn't do it; she wanted to move forward but she was just too scared. Horror penetrated her core; Tamamo was bound and Nero was about to be impaled. As ghosts and ghouls surrounded them she felt utterly helpless. The towering figure stopped in front of her and stretched out a demented hand. Altera screwed her eyes shut.

Suddenly, she felt the bucket of sweets she held being yanked from her grasp.

Did the creepy ghoul-

Just take-

Altera's candy?

'How dare you' she growled. Altera opened her eyes; a fire was lit in them.

The ghostly sheet she wore suddenly became too small for her– as she grew taller and taller.

'They. Belong to me!' yelled the Maiden of Destruction. The Sword of Mars appeared in her hand and she struck the ghoul with such malicious force that it crumbled. In its dust, a key fell to the ground.

The chains binding Tamamo fell down. Nero burst out of the _Iron Maiden _and beamed.

'Altera! You have grown up!'

'Yes, and just in the nick of time!' Tamamo exclaimed. 'I think you're the winner of this Kimodameshi!'

The Saber Altera took off her ghostly outfit. Her tall slender figure breathed deep as she picked up her bucket of well earned sweets.

'Hmm, that monster was a weak opponent' she muttered. 'I know its structure, and that was no ghoul.'

* * *

'You gotta stop this game now!' Astolfo yelled.

'I didn't do that!' Elizabeth shrieked. 'My Castle has never done that before! Uh my head hurts so much, why is this happening to me!'

Hakuno was shaking. Bizarrely, she believed Elizabeth. Somehow the haunted victims of Elizabeth's past had been recreated by the Moon Cell!

Or had they?

Hakuno couldn't place it, but something Elizabeth said felt really important.

_Her castle._

That's it. This _was _her castle at one point. On Earth.

'They're not ghosts! They're Attack Programs!' Hakuno exclaimed. Elizabeth looked at her; Astolfo looked up at her from her hands.

'What are you saying?'

'I mean, this castle is new to SE.RA.PH' Hakuno started. 'In other words, it's a _territory_. Like Rome and the Millennium Capital, the rules of territories is that it belongs to a Servant once they've _gained control_ of it– and all the Attack Programs within.'

Elizabeth's face twisted in confusion. Astolfo blinked. Hakuno continued.

'This castle was once yours on Earth; I think somehow the Attack Programs in this territory have taken on the traits of the story you left behind. Everyone thinking that this place is haunted... They're actually Attack Programs who've been changed into ghosts!'

A pin could have dropped in the silence that followed. Elizabeth crossed her arms and tapped her feet.

'So, we have to beat up the ghosts to win my castle back?'

'Yes!' Hakuno replied.

'But if the Programs are now like ghosts, then we can't hit them. How do you kill a ghost?' asked Elizabeth.

Hakuno closed her eyes and fought back a grimace. 'With an attack that can shatter one's spirit.'

Astolfo gasped as he realised. Hakuno nodded.

'If there is any force that can exorcise these spectral Attack Programs, it's with a voice that no one can imitate; a song that scoops out your brain and fries your insides. Truly the strongest evil to be reckoned with– and our saving grace!'

Hakuno's words rolled over Elizabeth; all she heard was "voice" and "song". She jumped up and squealed.

'Move aside little piggies and squirrels. Elizabeth Bathory takes to the stage!'

* * *

Altera growing up, getting the key, and destroying the ghoul threatening her life was a momentous occasion. However her sword did nothing against the army of ghosts chasing the group back down to the dining room. Caster and the two Sabers sprinted down the stairs with the screams of their ghostly aggressors close behind.

They reached the corridor where they first split up; and ran into Nameless and Charlie.

'Oh thank god you're okay!' Charlie said and saw Altera. _'Little_ sister?! What the heck happened?!'

Tamamo and Nero shouted simultaneously. 'Where's Praetor/Husband?!'

'We lost her!' Archer yelled back.

Tamamo shrieked. 'You know better than to never let her out of your sight– that goes double for spooky torture mansions!'

'Lancer's gone too!' Charlie exclaimed. 'Where's Astolfo?!'

'Take a guess!'

'Crap!'

'Guys, loving this high energy chat but–' Archer started before a second group of ghosts emerged, running after them in a frenzy.

They grouped together, prepared to make a last stand against the supernatural spectres.

'There they are! Hey guys!'

Hakuno's voice echoed over the sound speakers. Tamamo shrieked in delight.

'Praetor!' Nero yelled. 'Where are you?!'

'There's no time! We have a plan– lead all the ghosts into the dining hall now!'

'You heard the Master– let's move!' Charlie yelled.

The Servants sped down the hallway, with the army of false ghosts in hot pursuit. Lighting flashed in the dining hall as they dashed inside. What they saw were a bunch of dining tables pushed together at one end. Two big sound speakers stood on either side of a microphone. On this makeshift stage stood the Blood Countess of Pop, Elizabeth Bathory.

'Such an impromptu concert– perhaps I should do this more often!' Elizabeth happily mused.

'... I think I'll take the ghosts' said Nameless dryly. The Servants noticed Astolfo's head on a nearby table and they all yelled.

'AHH! ASTOLFO!'

'And yet I still couldn't scare the Master...' Astolfo sighed.

'Hey guys!' The girl in the unmistakable squirrel outfit ran out to her Servants. 'You got the key?'

Altera walked over to Hakuno. 'Right here my little prisoner' she said and smiled. Hakuno beamed at her.

'Oh here they come!' Charlie exclaimed.

Elizabeth flicked her hair.

'Ok Manager– the stage is set!'

The more ghosts that burst into the well lit room, the more they realised just how much they looked like Attack Programs. Well, they would be Elizabeth's Attack Programs soon enough.

'Live from old Čachtice all the way to new Čachtice!'

Elizabeth danced around the stage as music began to blare out from the speakers. She raised her arms to the ceiling with a flourish.

'How lucky you are, to be graced with my voice. My lungs that which are of a dragon are first class! Gifted with endless talent I'll give you the encore you crave!

Singing songs of fresh blood I am Hungary's finest superstar Elizabeth Bathory!'

'And that's our exit!' yelled Hakuno, and unlocked the door. Before the first note was even sung, everyone was out and the door locked tight. The thunderstorm may have calmed down outside, but inside Čachtice it was just beginning.

Perhaps Elizabeth did have a good voice– it was never meant to be found out by the ears of humans. The walls did their best to mute the roar of the dragon, but her shrill yowling drilled through. Shock waves blasted through castle, obliterating the mutated Attack Programs. They had no chance. Soon enough, the atmosphere changed from hostile to... well, less hostile.

Elizabeth had won back her castle.

'I think I'll go Trick or Treating next year instead' Tamamo muttered, and everyone nodded approvingly. They continued walking away from the castle as the night approached its end.

'I am famished' Nero stated proudly. 'Let us retreat from this dreary gothic architecture and to my lavish halls.'

Hakuno yawned. 'I just want to go bed– unless you guys have got any other pranks you want to try on me.'

Everyone else looked slightly sheepish as they looked down. Except Astolfo, who _still_ hadn't changed back.

'Oh yeah... sorry I guess' said Archer.

'Don't worry about it; it's Halloween after all' Hakuno said and smiled. 'Although I'm really worried about Lanc-AAH!'

Hakuno's heart jumped a mile; she shrieked as something grabbed her shoulder with immense force. Everyone jumped and turned around. A fake werewolf mask fell to the ground to reveal Cu Chulainn. Lancer had survived! Using Gae Bolg as a crutch, he panted heavily.

'Never' he exasperated. 'Never again.'

'Lancer!' Charlie yelled. 'You're alive! Wait– did you get stuck in the dining hall with the ghosts?'

Lancer moaned and shook his head. 'That damned song...'

'Oof!' No one in the world could possibly empathise with that pain. It was a damn miracle he survived Elizabeth's singing– perhaps he had some luck after all. But the only thought on everyone's mind was...

Their Master had just screamed.

'So cute!' Nero and Tamamo squealed. Hakuno clapped her hand over mouth and blushed.

'Lancer you won!' Astolfo sang. 'Congratulations!'

It took all of Cu's effort to nod.

'Yeah, I'll celebrate. Once I've finished... dying.' He fell to the ground in exhaustion. Unconcerned, Altera just stared down at Lancer and handed out her bucket of sweets to him.

'Candy?'

The end...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around– I hope you enjoyed it!  
Happy Halloween!


End file.
